Learning To Let Go
by unicorn-named-klaine
Summary: "THIS ISN'T YOUR HOME ANYMORE COOPER, YOU LOST IT FOUR YEARS AGO, WHEN YOU WALKED OUT THAT DOOR WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!" The Hollywood actor comes to repair his relationship with Blaine after four years of no contact. Will be multi-chap. KLAINE.
1. The Only Child

**i was hacked, this is my new account, starting fresh. Inspired by this story while I was taking my hamster for a walk and I heard some girls squealing about Matt Bomer being on Glee, so I went up to them and started squealing with them and then they stared at me like i was a crazy dumb hoe, and then i went to McDonalds but they wouldn't let my hamster in, so i tied his leash to a pole, but somebody stole him while I was getting a McAppleJuice, so on my way home, i thought of this story and I had to write it in memory of Cat, my stolen hamster. This will eventually turn M, so if you don't like that kind of thing, you are a lying hoe, because come one, everyone loves gay smut. I'm not famous enough to have a scheduled update lol so I just update like randomly but it's definitely every few days at most. Enjoy your day, but enjoy this story more...later skaters**

* * *

Being in love. It was a new concept for Blaine. However, there was something that Blaine had a harder time understanding.

Being loved back.

Ever since he was young, he was neglected. Nobody seemed to pay attention to the tiny Anderson brother. But then again, why would they? There was always someone better than Blaine. Always someone taller, toned, talented, smarter, funnier, charming. There was always someone happier. There was always someone like Cooper Anderson.

The day Kurt walked into Dalton Academy in a carefully replicated uniform, was the day Blaine's world was throw off it's axis. He got butterflies in his stomach when the boy's amazingly bright blue eyes trained on his. His pulse quickened and his heart pounded when he found the courage to grab the boy's hand and drag him down a deserted hallway. That night, he sat, staring at his ceiling and he thought and thought and thought. What was going on with him? Surely, a single human being couldn't have this effect on him. But it wasn't just a single human being. The boy was everything all at once. There was absolutely no way to describe him in one word. If it took a million books to describe this boy, Blaine wanted to spend the rest of his life writing it. Because this boy was no normal human being. It was Kurt.

/\\\/\\\

"Kurt, I love you..." Blaine said between soft, gentle kisses. "...so much."

The warmth radiated off of Kurt's body as he clung to Blaine's toned chest. The snow was falling hard outside, but that was fine as long as Kurt was by his side. Kurt pulled away from the kiss to look into Blaine's deep hazel eyes. "I love you too, Blaine."

Kurt reached down and laced their fingers together, still staring deeply at Blaine. Blaine stared back, struck with awe. His eyes grazed over Kurt's perfect ski-slope nose. The soft, caramel freckles that were scattered across the bridge of his nose and rosy cheeks. The lips that were slightly swollen from kissing someone he loved. Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's. The kisses were so gentle, and the touches so soft, but the meaning was the same; they were in love.

Blaine pulled away slowly and hugged Kurt closely to his chest. Blaine spread his legs for Kurt to sit. Kurt reclined and rested his back on Blaine's chest. Tilting his head up, he was met with an upside-down vision of his boyfriend. "Hi."

Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt an upside-down kiss. "Hey."

They both laughed quietly and Kurt wriggled closer toward Blaine's body. Kurt grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the volume up.

_"Eight days ago, Hollywood actor and world-famous singer, Cooper Anderson, was the victim of a _ _terrible car crash."_

Kurt gasped, "Oh! I heard about that! It's really such a shame. He was really talented." Blaine just glared at the overly-excited reporter on his screen. The new report continued.

_"He was rushed to the hospital, where four doctors performed extensive surgery on him. Four days later, he was released from the hospital, fully restored and, as he claims, better than ever. Two days ago, we had Cooper Anderson at the studio. We had an short interview with him, so take a look!"_

Blaine is still glaring as the camera is switched to another overly-talkative reporter. This time, Cooper Anderson is beside her. Blaine could feel Kurt bounce a little in his seat. "Oh, he's so good looking, isn't he, Blaine?"

Blaine had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from bursting out in rage. But he couldn't blame Kurt, he knew that. This was not Kurt's fault because he had no idea Blaine had a brother, let alone Cooper Anderson as a brother. So he took a deep breath, and put on his well-reheared smile.

"I don't think so. I mean there are better.." Blaine tried. He wanted so badly for Kurt to agree with him. He wanted Kurt to tell him he was joking, that he thought Cooper Anderson was ugly. He wanted to hear Kurt say that he thought Blaine was better looking.

Kurt shrugged his simply shrugged his shoulders and replied, "We all have our own opinions."

Blaine all but shrank into the couch. Kurt didn't know how much his opinion mattered to Blaine- the only one that mattered to Blaine. He knew how much the entire country adored Cooper Anderson, but all he cared about was Kurt's opinion. Now that he knew, he had nothing left to grasp onto. Still, the interview continued.

_"So Cooper, what happened when you were hit by the car?" The woman asked._

Cooper licked his lips, as if concentrating. Blaine was possibly the only one of the twelve million viewers that knew he only did that to look sexy. He always did it back in highschool.

_"Well, I don't know, really. Just on my way back from working on my latest movie. It happened as I crossing an intersection, the other guy must have ran a red light and hit me."_

Twelve million viewers around the world were swooning. Blaine sat, glaring at the floor. He couldn't even bare to look up at the screen. It would tear him apart to see how successful his brother really was. Blaine didn't think he deserved it, after everything he did to him.

_"Well, now that you're alright and alive, can I ask you some other questions?"_

_"Go right ahead, Marissa."_

He flashed her that smile that made every girl's heart melt. It even had the effect on some boys, like Kurt. The smile that Blaine wanted to rip off his own brother's face. He knew it was a terrible thing to think, but he couldn't control himself. After Blaine had come out to Cooper, he knew his brother never looked at him the same way again. Things were rough for a few months. They barely talked, and when they did, Cooper yelled at Blaine. He even almost hit him once, but he didn't. But Blaine forgave him. He knew it was a tought thing to come to terms with. Ever since he came out to his parents, they never spoke to him directly or looked him straight in the eye ever again. He hoped that Cooper would be the paternal big brother that he needed. Six months after Blaine came out to him, Cooper moved to Los Angeles and never once came home or even called. That was the end.

_"Well, Cooper, you said that you were on your way back from your latest movie. Can you spill any details? Like which movie?"_

Blaine didn't know which movie it was, and frankly, he didn't care. Wait. No. Actually, he did care because he wouldn't be able to go see that movie either with Kurt. After declining to go see Transformers 3 because his brother was one of the main characters, he never wanted to do that again. He never wanted to decline Kurt anything. Never wanted to see Kurt frown in disappointment again because of something Blaine didn't want to do. He always wanted to make Kurt smile, and he knew he would spend his entire life doing it.

_"Well, actually..I don't know if I can..."_

Cooper Anderson turned his head to look away from the reporter, clearly addressing someone who wasn't on camera. He nodded his head a few times and turned back to Marissa.

"_My manager said it's alright. I was on my way back from the set of the Hunger Games' Sequel, Catching Fire. I've actually gotten the part of Finnick, so that should be pretty fun."_

Blaine almost yelled out in rage. How could he turn down watching 'Catching Fire' without getting Kurt upset? Impossible. Add that to the list of things Blaine is a disappointment at.

_"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say that I can't imagine anyone else getting that part!"_

Blaine heard Cooper utter a quiet and humble 'thank you'. The interviewer continued.

_"Well, we only have time for one more question. There is a rumour going around that you have a gay brother. Can you confirm if this rumour is true or not?"_

Blaine stiffened. This couldn't be happening. Cooper hadn't mentioned Blaine since they last saw each other, four years ago. Blaine had mentioned Cooper to absolutely no one since he deserted him, four years ago. It was supposed to stay like that until...well until forever. They were supposed to hate each other from afar, Cooper because his brother was gay and Blaine because Cooper ditched him without warning. Blaine's breathing hitched. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, sensing a change in the atmosphere. When he turned around and saw Blaine, eyes wide as saucers, staring to the ground, he knew something was wrong, but he had absolutely no idea what. Then Cooper responded and something inside Blaine broke.

"_I am an only child."_

* * *

**OOOH I AM SUCH A BITCH lol sorry for the cliffhanger, if you want to see what happens next, you should add this to your favourites(: I'll be updating in a few days, probably sooner though cause I basically have the entire story mapped out in my head already and cause i have no social life now that my hamster was stolen at McDonalds... Review if you like it or even if you don't. Everyone says 'review and i'll make you some cookies' lol yeah right, you go make me some cookies for writing this bomb ass story. Anyway, next chap will be up soon and sorry for the short first chapter, IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE! later skaters**_  
_


	2. He's Different Now

**So I'm updating like 12 hours after I posted this because I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging onto the last chap haha.. But I'm on chapter 3 so I'll be updating every day until I go traveling. I might not have as much free time then, but I'll try. Anyway, some girl reviewed and said she'd give me her kidney and some cookies if I updated, so I guess I have an extra kidney and some snacks for later, while I write the rest of the next chap(; enjoy hoes! later skaters ~**

* * *

Blaine crumpled to the floor and began sobbing, oblivious to Kurt's feeble attempts at comforting him even though he had no idea what was going on. Blaine knew it was coming, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted his brother to stand up for him, be proud that he had a gay brother. He wanted his brother to be like any other, caring and fun and nice and loving. He wanted to have a family like any other. He wanted his parents to love him, the way Burt and Carol loved Kurt. He wanted them to have special family days where they would do nothing but sit around and watch old films and sing and dance around the dinner table. But that wasn't going to ever happen, Blaine knew it. His last hope for a normal family was with Kurt.

"Blaine, please tell me what's wrong." Kurt's voice finally hit Blaine's ears like a sledgehammer. They were desperate, full of concern, unlike the way it sounded ten minutes earlier. His pleas were left unanswered, as Blaine curled up into a ball against the soft leather of the couch.

Finally, Kurt gave up trying to ask what was wrong. He pried Blaine's arms from his own waist, so that he could slide in next to his boyfriend and wrap his arms around his waist as he wailed into Kurt's shoulder. Normally, Kurt would have bitchslapped whoever dared put any form of liquid on his designer clothing, but now, he wanted Blaine to cry all his tears out into his shoulder, clean his system of whatever was bothering him. Finally, it seemed that Blaine was emptied of tears because his loud, wet sobs eventually turned into pained whimpers. Kurt slowly turned and held Blaine's face in his slender hands. Kurt gently lifted Blaine's chin so that they were locking eyes. The pain was unmistakable and Kurt could hardly stand to look into Blaine's eyes like that. He wanted Blaine to be laughing and smiling, not in a wreck of emotional pain. But he had to be strong for him.

"I don't know why that interview made you so upset, Blaine, but I promise you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I won't be on anybody's side but yours, I promise. But if you're not ready to tell me, I understand. Oh, and one more thing. I love you." Kurt said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine's, just for emphasis.

They pulled away slowly and the pain in Blaine's eyes lightened slightly, but not enough. They stil reflected that something about that interview scarred Blaine deeply. Blaine gazed at Kurt's lips and back into Kurt's pale blue eyes. "I-I don't...I really don't want to talk about it."

Kurt smiled, "I understand. You tell me when you are, okay?"

Blaine nodded. He loved that Kurt would wait until he was ready. He wouldn't push him for answers and he would trust Blaine's judgement, no questions asked.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt responded as he lowered his forehead to touch Blaine's.

"Kiss me."

So he did.

The kiss was gentle, at first. Their lips barely met. Pushing forward slightly, Blaine crashed their lips together softly, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's tiny waist and ran them up his back. He pulled on his shirt as Blaine ever-so-gracefully ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Blaine moaned, almost silently, as Kurt ran his fingers through his ungelled curls. He always left his hair ungelled when Kurt came over, Kurt liked it like that. Blaine pulled away and began kissing down along Kurt's impecable jawline. He went lower, lower lower, and sucked and bit gently at Kurt's collarbone. Kurt's head flung back, giving Blaine wider access to his neck. Blaine was running his tongue along the shell of Kurt's ear when he felt Kurt stiffen and turn icy cold, heard his amazing moans abruptly stop.

"Kurt?" He looked up to notice his boyfriend's eyes trained on something behind him. Blaine didn't look back, though.

"Kurt? What's wrong, baby?" Blaine tried to get Kurt to move. Blaine couldn't help but think that this day was far from normal. Just five minutes ago, Kurt was trying to calm Blaine down, and now, it was the opposite.

After a few seconds that felt like years, Kurt blinked and opened his mouth. That's when Blaine whipped his head around.

"Blaine, why is Cooper Anderson here?"

/\\\/\\\

Standing in the doorframe that stood between the kitchen and the living room, was Cooper Anderson, clear as day. His black t-shirt hung loosely on his broad, toned shoulders and his dark-washed jeans were tight, but comfortable-looking. His shoes were expensive black leather that stood a few inches apart. But what Blaine was most transfixed about was his face.

Ever since Cooper had left Ohio and become a world-famous celebrity, Blaine had completely stopped looking at all magazines, afraid he would find his brother on the cover or in an article. He had stopped watching television, aside from a few recorded shows that he watched with Kurt. He had completely shut Cooper out of his life, pretended he was just a distant and imagined memory, just like Cooper had down with him. For four years, he avoided glancing at giant movie posters with his brother's enlarged face, turned the other way when he came to a magazine rack. For four years, he had only seen his brother twice, even though his picture was everywhere. Both times were accidental.

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts as Kurt cleared his throat. He raised his head and looked directly at his brother for the first time since eighth grade. Blaine was sure he would find a look of disgust or fear at seeing Blaine with another boy, but all he saw in Cooper's eyes was sadness. The look was so deep and sincere, it almost looked like Cooper was sad that he was making Blaine cry. But he knew that wasn't true. He knew how much his brother hated him because of his sexuality. He knew he would never forgive Cooper for leaving him, no matter how sad he looked. No matter how much explaining he would give, or how many times he said sorry, Blaine knew it would be useless.

Cooper stood there, mouth agape in shock. Though his eyes were mainly filled with unconditional sadness, there was also a small slice of surprise. Blaine knew it wasn't because he was with another boy, because Cooper knew Blaine was gay. That's why he left. No, Blaine was sure it was because he actually walked in on Blaine and his boyfriend making out. Blaine contemplated smirking, just to make his brother uncomfortable, but he decided against it. He wouldn't give Cooper the satisfaction of seeing him smirk, let alone smile. After what felt like a decade of silence and frozen movements, Blaine finally broke it.

He hugged Kurt closely to his chest protectively. Then, Kurt repeated, "Blaine...why is-"

"I don't know, Kurt." Blaine interrupted a bit too sternly. But it wasn't directed at Kurt. The comment seemed to wake Cooper from his thoughts. He blinked, then he lifted his foot, as if to take a step forward. But he placed his foot back on the ground and held his ground. He seached Blaine's face for any sign of joy. All he saw was hate. Then, he uttered his word to his brother after four years.

"Blaine..."

Blaine clenched his fists and pushed Kurt back a few inches, so that he could stand up. He never let go of Kurt's hand. "Don't Cooper. Just don't!"

Cooper studied his brother. He had changed. He was almost unrecognizable. Four years ago, his brother would return home from school with purple and black fresh bruises on his arms. Now, those arms were a healthy, tanned color, no sign of bruises. Four years ago, Blaine still had a bit of baby fat that stuck to his stomach and chest. But now, looking at his brother standing the middle of the living room in a loose, white wifebeater, he could tell that the extra fat had disappeared. In it's place was now a firm chest and just the barest hint of abs peeking through his clothed stomach. His shoulders were now broad and masculine. The only thing Cooper really rememberd about Blaine was that he was short. Well, that didn't change much.

Cooper raised his eyes to look at Blaine's face. His eyes, once a warm honey color, were now dark and wide. His pupils were dilated and almost all black. His jaw was set and Cooper could tell he was clenching his teeth. His face was different. Four years ago, he looked a couple years younger than he really was. His cheeks were round and his eyes large and fearful. Not that Cooper blamed him after all that he went through. Now, Blaine looked almost like an adult. His cheeks weren't the same rounded shape anymore, and Cooper was sure that if his brothers' eyes weren't filled with hate, they would shine with confidence.

Cooper knew he should be feeling proud of his brother. But all he could feel was regret. He was eight when Blaine was born, but he rememberd the day perfectly. As he held the small bundle in his arms, he promised himself he would protect him, no matter what. He did just that for about eight years, until Cooper started teasing Blaine. He never hurt him physically but whenever his friends were around or watching, he would taunt and tease Blaine. He was weak. He always knew Blaine as the strong one. That was why he left, he thought Blaine would be able to handle it. He thought Blaine would be better off without him teasing and taunting him. He thought we was a better person when he left. But in the end, he had done the opposite of what he promised himself. He had hurt Blaine so bad, and he knew that. He was just being selfish when he left. Now, four years later, his brother was seventeen and grown up. And all Cooper had become was someone he promised himself he'd never be.

He took a step forward toward Blaine. Blaine took a step back, still clinging onto Kurt's hand. Kurt stood up next to Blaine and wrapped an arm around his waist, eyes still trained on the actor. Kurt was excited and nevous and concerned. He was so excited that one of the most famous Hollywood actors was in the same room as him, but he knew something was wrong. He rememberd how Blaine yelled at the actor like they were- Suddenly, realization hit him like a bullet. His mind cleared and now he knew why Blaine had stiffened when he heard Cooper's name being announced on the news. Knew why Blaine broke like a dam when the actor said he was an only child. Because he lied. Cooper wasn't an only child, he had a sibling, a brother to be exact. And his name was Blaine Anderson.

Kurt took a tentative step forward, keeping his hold on Blaine's hand. "Are-You're Blaine's brother?"

Cooper stared at Kurt for a couple seconds and nodded so slightly that Kurt almost missed it.

Blaine pulled his hand gently and Kurt stepped backwards. Blaine spoke up. "No. He's not. He's not part of the family anymore." Blaine kept his voice composed, but some hate still managed to seep into the words.

Cooper visibly flinched at the words. They stung. Blaine knew that, and he meant them to. It was nothing compared to the pain Cooper gave him for four year. Cooper's voice was pleading, "Blaine, please."

"No." Blaine picked up his jacket and pulled Kurt toward the doorway that led to the hallway. "Come on, Kurt. I think I'll drive you home.."

Kurt took one glance behind him before he left the room. Cooper stood in the same spot he was in when Kurt first saw him in the doorway. Cooper lifted his eyes and met Kurt's for the smallest fraction of a second. They were pleading and desperate and they screamed 'I'm sorry.' Then, Blaine dragged him out the front door and into the snow-covered driveway, and they were gone.

* * *

**Ooooh I'll update tomorrow even though I'm done with chapter 3. Favourite this if you like it, review if you want more! If you hate it, feel free to yell at me via review. gracias for the kidney and the cookies, whoever you are. Keep on sending your internal organs! later skaters ~**


	3. Explanations and Promises

**You guys are totally rad. Anyway, here's the Blaine explaining to Kurt what the hell is going on. This is chap is like definition of fluff, but don't worry your little hearts, THERE IS DRAMA COMING UP. But I envision the end perfectly and its nice and happy so don't worry. later skaters ~**

* * *

As Kurt was led out the front door and into the snow-covered driveway, he realized he left his jacket inside. He stopped in his tracks, which made Blaine halt also. "I left my jacket inside."

Blaine shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Kurt' shoulders. Blaine was now on in a thin, white wifebeater and gray sweatpants. Kurt shrugged Blaine's jacket off his shoulders. "Blaine, no. You're gonna get sick."

Blaine smiled. Kurt was the only good thing in his life. "No, baby. Keep it. Please." After Blaine watched Kurt slip the warm jacket back over his shoulders, he opened the passenger door for Kurt and closed it after he entered. Blaine entered the car and turned the heater on. The air grew warmer, and the car was silent. Both boys stared out of the windshield and into the falling snow. After a couple of minutes of both boys thinking what to say, Kurt finally broke the silence.

"Blaine...what's going on?"

Blaine sighed. He knew exactly Kurt was going to ask that. Now, he had to spill the truth. It was hard enough seeing Cooper today for the first time since his eighth grade, now he had to tell Kurt everything. He knew this wasnt going to go well.

Blaine swallowed his hesitation and started with the basic, "Cooper Anderson is my brother."

Kurt laughed. Blaine didn't understand why, but he loved when Kurt laughed. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and saw him, still staring out into the snow. Blaine reached across the center console and laced his fingers with Kurt's, warming them both. Finally, Kurt looked at Blaine, part laughter in his eyes, but mostly concern. "Yeah, I kind of assumed.."

Blaine smiled for a second, but it was gone in a flash. "This is the part where I explain everything, isn't it?"

Kurt didn't smile this time. He took Blaine's hand in both of his, a sign of understanding, and looked at Blaine, giving him his undivided attention.

"I didn't tell you because...well 'cause I thought you would...I don't know, I thought you would treat me like everyone else who knows about Cooper." Blaine hung his head.

Kurt squeezed his hands, "I don't know how they treat you, Blaine, but I promise you that I will never treat you badly. Never."

Blaine nodded and continued, "Well...I guess it kinda started when I came out to him. After that, he never treated me the same. Every time we talked, he would start yelling at me and..." Blaine was trying to keep the tears from streaming down his face, to no avail.

Kurt stiffened at what Blaine said. "And what, Blaine? He didn't hurt you physically, did he? You don't have to tell me anything else if you don't want to, Blaine"

Blaine shook his head, "No. He almost did one time, but he caught himself."

Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's and reached up to cup his boyfriend's face. He stroked Blaine's cheek with the pads of his thumbs until Blaine returned his gaze. Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. "I..." Kurt pulled back and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose, and his forehead and his cheeks. "...love..." He touched Blaine's lips once again with his own and ran his tongue softly against the bottom of Blaine's. "...you..." He finally pulled away. Blaine closed his eyes and sat for a few moments. When he opened them, Blaine had made his decision. "You deserve to know. I need to tell you everything."

So he did.

/\\\/\\\

Kurt sat through the entire story, not saying a word. He listened as Blaine described how he came out to his brother, how their relationship was never the same afterwards, how Cooper had left six months after he told him, how Cooper became famous and never returned to Ohio. He listened to all the small details without uttering a single sound. He just sat and listened to Blaine rant. It must have been an hour before Blaine finally rested his forehead against the steering wheel, sobbing through clenched teeth.

"Blaine?" He turned his head but didn't lift it. He locked eyes with Kurt's, his love reflecting in his boyfriend's eyes. Blaine sighed heavily and lifted his head and rested it against Kurt's shoulder.

"I can't go in there." Blaine said quietly, through quiet hiccups.

Kurt nodded his head and pulled out his phone. Blaine heard Kurt dial a number and press the phone to his ear. He heard the three monotone rings before a gruff voice mumbled something from the other end.

"Hi Dad, Can I stay at Blaine's tonight." Kurt said shyly.

Blaine couldn't hear what was being send on the other end. If he knew Burt, however, it wasn't good. From the look on Kurt's face, Blaine was right.

"God, Dad! No! Blaine just had a family...emergency and he needs someone here to comfort him."

Blaine wasn't in the mood, but he had to smile.

"STOP IT DAD!" Kurt nearly yelled. Then he sighed and said a bit more composed, "Yes, we will be in separate beds, Dad." Blaine knew it was a lie, so did Burt.

Burt must have given up on talking Kurt out of it because soon, Kurt was shutting his phone and pressing his lips to Blaine's temple. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine said.

They sat for a few minutes. Blaine's head on Kurt's shoulder while Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's ungelled hair. Every so often, Kurt would lean down and press a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Hey, lets go upstairs okay? You can talk to your brother in the morning." Kurt suggested. Blaine agreed and soon, they were both out in the snow, running toward the door. As Kurt slipped on a piece of black ice, Blaine caught him in his arms and picked him up, bridal-style. Kurt was laughing the entire way back to the house. What they didn't see, however, was the figure that was gazing at them through the kitchen window.

/\\\/\\\

Kurt looked back to him once, and then they were both gone. Cooper fucked up. That's for sure. He had never seen Blaine so angry. But then again, he hadn't seen Blaine for four years. He didn't have the right to see the changes in Blaine.

He was alone in the room now. He subconciously walked to the window, gazing down at the snow-ridden driveway. The house was just like he remembered it. The mailbox's flag was still missing and the spare key was still hidden in the garden gnome's hat. The only things that were new were the two boys who were standing on the driveway.

Cooper watched from the window as Kurt shivered and pulled Blaine back by his hand. Kurt said something, which caused Blaine to pull of his jacket and wrap it around Kurt's shoulders. After Kurt finally accepted it, the actor watched as the Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and walked around, to enter the car from the driver's door.

Cooper was dumbstruck. Blaine had changed. Of course he had changed. Four years ago, he never would have thought Blaine, in four year's time, would have been wrapping his own jacket around another boy, just so the he wouldn't be cold. He would never have thought Blaine, who was dressed only in a wifebeater, would trudge through the snow just so he could open the car door for the boy. Cooper felt the tears slipping down his cheeks before he even realized he was crying. He stood, unable to move for who knows how long. He stood while the car was still parked in the driveway, an hour later. He stood and watched the snow fall to the ground. He stood as he looked through the window of the car and saw the boy lean over and kiss his brother's temple.

He really fucked up.

How did this happen? The eight-year old Cooper Anderson, who held his baby brother in his arms at the hospital, would never have let any of this happen. What changed? Cooper already knew the answer before he thought it. He was weak. He gave in to peer pressure and gave up on his little brother.

Cooper's eyes flickered up and he was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw the car doors open. Not a minute later, the boys were running toward the Anderson house. He saw the boy lose his footing on some ice. With cat-like reflexes, Blaine swooped the boy into his arms before the boy could fall to the ground. He watched through the heavy snowfall as the boy laughed into Blaine's neck as his brother carried the boy toward the entrance.

Cooper heard the front door open. He didn't move. He couldn't move.

/\\\/\\\/\\\

Blaine opened the front door with one hand as he tried to balance Kurt on his knee. After successfully opening it, Blaine entered the warm house and closed the door behind them. Finally, they collapsed on the floor, both leaning against the front door. Kurt buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder and tried to muffle his high-pitched laughter. Blaine didn't even try to hide it. He heard his laugh ring through the house clearly. He had completely forgotten about his brother until he heard somebody in the living room. Kurt stopped laughing.

"Come on, Blaine. Let's go upstairs. Remember you can talk to him tomorrow okay?" Kurt said calmly.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't ever want to talk to him." But he stood as Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Together, they walked up the stairs and into Blaine's bedroom, locking themselves in and everything bad out.

They were unaware of the way 'I don't ever want to talk to him' was ringing though Cooper's head.

/\\\/\\\

Behind Blaine's locked door, Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed. Hands intertwined and eyes locked, Kurt was mumbling sweet nothings into Blaine's ear. Soon, they grew cold and Blaine drew back the covers and they both crawled into the warm bed together. Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt, kissing his nose.

They weren't in bed to have sex. They were just two boys, in love. Blaine was broken and hurt, and Kurt was there to fix him. They were their to fix each other.

They drew the duvet over their heads, concealing themselves from the rest of the world. Then Blaine asked the first question. It was a game they played whenever the other was sad or lonely or hurt. Not exactly a game, but it comforted them both. They would alternate asking a question about their future, and the othe would answer. The one who was hurt would always start first.

"How many kids will we have?"

Kurt smiled, Blaine always asked that question. He answered even though his boyfriend already knew the answer. "Three. Two will be from surrogates. One will have your genes, the other will have mine. We'll adopt the third."

Blaine shifted closer to Kurt happily. He always replied with the same answer and Blaine loved the way he said it so casually, like there wasn't a doubt in the world that it wouldn't happen.

This time, it was Kurt's turn to ask a question. "Where will we live?"

Each time, Blaine answered differently with this question.

"We'll live in California. Not in L.A. or San Diego, though, because those cities are too croweded. Maybe right in the middle, though. Maybe Laguna Beach or San Clemente, like the Beach Boys said in their song. We'll live right on the beach, so that we can feel the warm summer breeze though all the open windows. You and I will be sitting on the sand, watching our three kids splash around in the California water. That's where we'll live, happy and free."

After Blaine finished, he layed silent, waiting for Kurt to comment. After a few silent seconds, Blaine turned his head to see Kurt staing at him intensely. They gazed into each other's eyes before Kurt said, "You know what?"

Kurt's eyes shone with passion.

"What?" Blaine asked, kissing his boyfriend's nose, once again.

Kurt closed his eyes chuckled in his beautiful, counter-tenor voice and responded, "I think that may be the best answer yet."

Blaine smiled widely, "Really?" He said eagerly.

Kurt nodded, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah. Can we do it? Can do exactly what you just said?"

"Anything for you, Kurt..." Blaine replied sincerely. He would do anything for Kurt, the boy who saved him from his wreck of a life. Saved him in every way possible, and still had room for loving him. Now, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Kurt. If Kurt wanted the world, Blaine would give him just that. If he wanted to do nothing for the rest of his life, Blaine would be content doing exactly that with him. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for Kurt Hummel. "...anything for you."

They fell asleep to the sound of each other's steady breaths.

* * *

**AAAAWWWH IM VOMITING RAINBOWS. so that was nice and happy, but next chapter will get kinda depressing. Then happy and depressing and happy and depressing and happy and depressing and so on until the end. Stay tuned, love you. later skaters ~**


End file.
